poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes
'''The Harmony and the Unoffical Heroes '''is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot The Harmony Force Rangers goes to the Akihabara the east of Japan and they will team up with the ten Unoffical Mega Rangers and stop by the mayhem. Nightmare Moon's new plan At Nightmare Moon's Lair, Nightmare Moon was upset with the Power Rangers winning. Just then, She sinced two latest Elements of Harmony which gives her a new plan. RJ teaching Spike Pai Zhuq/Starlight Glimmer as a pupil of Jarrod, Camille and Whiger Meanwhile with Twilight and her friends at Pai Zhuq Academy, Spike learned Pai Zhuq from RJ and had the Spirit of the Otter. As for Starlight Glimmer, She learned from Jarrod, Camille and Whiger and had the Spirit of the Peacock. The Two New Elements of Harmony/Spike and Starlight had been chosen However, There was the strangest glow coming out of nowhere. The two new Elements of Hamony, The Element Courage has chosen Spike, And the Elements of Hope has chosen Starlight. Twilight was so amazed about it, She and her friends invited them to join. Meeting with Ransik/Trouble in Akihabara Japan Back at the Secret Lair, Ransik has informed Twilight and her friends about the danger in Akihabara Japan. Then, He discovered that Spike and Starlight were chosen by the Elements of Courage and Hope. So, He, Itassis and Diabolico bestowed them the Courage and Hope Morphers as new official Power Rangers. They were so surprised. Arriving in Akihabara/Meeting the Unoffical Mega Rangers With everyone here at Akihabara, Twilight and her friends arrived and met the Unoffical Mega Power Rangers: Kenny, Ellie, Mandy, Jerry, Hilary, Kyle, John, Rick, Abby and Maridan Duff. They explained that they've called a meet with other groups of Power Rangers such as Sky Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the S.P.D. Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, the RPM Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, the Energy Chaser Rangers and the T.Q.G. Rangers. In the Secret Base/Kenny Meets Bridge Carson However, . ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Trivia *The ten imaginary legend rangers and the weapons appeared for the first time. *In the Secret base there a lot of Power Rangers Morphers, Weapons, Zords, Suits, Helmets, Uniforms, changing/store room and more. *The new members of the Power Rangers in Electric Town join the three Unoffical Rangers together. *The Legendary Ranger Keys is viewed for the first time. *With the Ranger Gallery Book they have a lot of Legendary Past and Present Power Rangers by the printed photos also harmony force and data squad too. *Girls from the Secret base they wear a uniforms by the power rangers with each season. *Minty, Derpy, Toola Roola, DJ Pon-3, Trixie, Star Song, Zecora, Lyra, Flash, Moon Dancer, Snowdrop, Flower Wishes, Wysteria, Maud Pie, Golden Harvest, Nadira and the others of Canterot High saw the Unoffical Mega Rangers with their 10 Ranger team along with the 9 Harmony force Power Rangers. *It marks a first & full appearance of Twilight's friends, Spike, The Courage Harmony Force Ranger and Starlight Glimmer, The Hope Harmony Force Ranger. *The Sky Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the S.P.D. Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, the RPM Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, the Energy Chaser Rangers and the T.Q.G. Rangers will make their appearance. *The Mane 7 as the harmony force rangers saw the anime of Z-cune Aoi in Japan's favorite one, So they saw the rangers of comedians great style. *Kenny meets Bridge Carson for the first time. *When Kenny tells professor Sharon that the S.P.D. Red Ranger told him he is waiting. *The team went out and when it revealed taking out with his helmet that is truly Bridge Carson wore his SPD Red Ranger suit. *TAW means "They are waiting" learned by the SPD Red Ranger (Bridge Carson). *The Harmony Force Rangers help the Unoffical Mega Rangers with their Harmony Weapons and the ten Outragous weapons combine together became as the Harmony Outragous Canon. *Twilight and Kenny Becomes the Ultimate Forms for the first time. *The Unoffical Rangers give the Harmony Force Rangers with the Legendary Ranger Keys with their nice gift made by Gosei. Songs #Heroic Lily #Go! Unoffical Mega #Unoffical Mega Season Tsuu #Steak Mugendai - Unoffical Mega Rangers Transcript *The Harmony and the Unoffical Heroes (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force